The invention relates to devices for displaying messages on moving vehicles. Specifically, the invention describes a self contained, self powered illuminated messaging device mounted to the vehicle.
Automobile owners have often wished to express themselves by displaying messages in placards displayed in or on their vehicles. One common form is the self adhesive placard known as a “bumper sticker”. While low cost and easily applied, they can be very difficult and time consuming to remove. They are also considered unsightly by many vehicle owners. Another commonly used method of expression is the license tag frame, whereupon messages can be printed.
The marketplace and prior art is replete with products that a vehicle owner can use to mount a license tag. Most of these take the place of a metal or plastic mounting frame which attaches the license tag to the front or rear of a vehicle. These frames surround the license tag, holding it in place, and can have advertisements or commercial messages printed on them. Once printed, they must be exchanged for another frame by the vehicle owner if they wish to change the message. This can be time consuming and expensive for the vehicle owner. Further, the messaging is limited to few words as space is constrained. The vehicle owner is limited to signage commercially available, and cannot have customized or personalized messages printed without high cost since each license tag frame is typically molded or cast.
Due to the hassles of printed license plate frames and stickers, modern vehicle owners have turned to electronic signage which can be custom programmed with replaceable messages. Most of these signs are lit so they are visible day and night. But these devices have their own problems, particularly that they require a high power source which must be obtained by direct wiring into the vehicle's electrical system. This is typically because they use a message scrolling system displayed by a matrix of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which requires a power source larger than a flashlight battery. Systems using self contained batteries often suffer from poor battery life due to power consumption of the lighting devices. If mounted to the exterior of the vehicle, such as a license tag frame, access to the vehicle's power requires wiring that breaches the vehicle's weatherproofing. This can make installation difficult, expensive, and create other problems (such as water leakage) for the vehicle owner.
These and other limitations of the prior art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the following descriptions and a study of the several figures of the drawing.